miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/15 May 2018
00:42:52 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 02:06:51 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 02:12:15 -!- Bla0018 has joined Special:Chat 02:12:20 Hi 02:12:44 \o 02:14:10 -!- Bla0018 has left Special:Chat 02:14:43 -!- Bla0018 has joined Special:Chat 02:15:13 -!- Bla0018 has left Special:Chat 02:17:23 -!- Bla0018 has joined Special:Chat 02:17:31 -!- Bla0018 has joined Special:Chat 02:17:34 -!- Bla0018 has joined Special:Chat 02:17:39 -!- Bla0018 has joined Special:Chat 02:18:11 -!- Bla0018 has left Special:Chat 07:19:57 -!- RedPanda17 has joined Special:Chat 07:20:48 -!- RedPanda17 has left Special:Chat 07:32:53 -!- Robyn Grayson has joined Special:Chat 07:58:00 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 07:58:12 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 08:00:42 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 08:01:20 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 08:01:20 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 09:31:42 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 09:31:46 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 09:34:28 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 10:08:54 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 10:08:59 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 10:10:21 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 10:13:04 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 10:14:25 -!- Sassypearl has joined Special:Chat 10:16:19 hi Sassypearl 10:16:55 where are you 10:17:24 -!- Sassypearl has joined Special:Chat 10:18:37 -!- Sassypearl has left Special:Chat 10:19:49 -!- Sassypearl has joined Special:Chat 10:20:00 Hi 10:21:02 I live in qatar 10:21:29 Sassypearl hi 10:21:29 Nice to meet you 10:21:29 I am Jally age 13 10:21:29 They call me at the school Jall 10:21:29 and you what's your name how old you 10:22:36 I was struggling how to type but now Ive got it 10:23:02 good 10:23:11 what's your name how old you 10:23:28 And yh abt my age im welllllllll 17 10:23:33 Heehehe 10:23:41 what's your name 10:23:55 I am girl and you 10:24:14 My name is farhat and yes im a girl too 10:24:26 Nice to meet you 10:24:36 Nice to meet u too 10:24:58 So how is school 4 u 10:25:03 Are you sure you are 17 years old? 10:25:11 Yes 10:25:34 You have errors in writing 10:25:57 The people who do this are ten years old 10:26:18 Oh no i type in short forms sorry if u cant understand 10:26:36 no it's ok 10:26:57 What is your nickname 10:27:02 And this actually my sisters account and shes nine yrs 10:27:26 Her name is faseeha 10:27:30 Does your sister have an account here 10:27:43 How old is your sister 10:27:48 This is her account 10:28:28 Im just bored so i thought of seeing qhat she was doing 10:28:38 What is your nickname Do you have a nickname 10:28:50 Yes its faru 10:29:25 And my sister is here so i will give it to her 10:29:30 my nickname Jall 10:29:34 Hi sorry 10:29:43 girl red cheeks 10:30:03 this is my nickname 10:30:18 My elder sister was just messing with u 10:30:46 No no it's ok she's good 10:30:47 My name is faseeha and i am nine years old 10:31:48 You can call me pearl 10:31:58 Nine years old 10:32:05 (indifferent) 10:32:28 Yes why is that toooo young 10:32:35 It is better to leave the site 10:32:52 My sister gave me this account 10:33:15 The site here has rules and every user must be thirteen years old 10:33:32 you are too little 10:33:32 Oh okay i will tell my sister and i will leave 10:33:51 But I want to tell you something 10:34:01 Anyway nice meeting you bye 10:34:10 What is it 10:34:10 I want to tell you something 10:34:20 Yes what 10:34:45 When you are 13 years old you will return to the site Because this site is for adults only 10:34:57 I hope you understand my words 10:34:57 Okay 10:35:03 Yes 10:35:12 Okay 10:35:15 Bye 10:35:21 nice meeting you bye 10:35:46 nice to meet you bye I miss you 10:36:05 Goodbye my friend 10:36:18 -!- Sassypearl has left Special:Chat 10:43:35 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 11:22:13 -!- Zmir.hassani has joined Special:Chat 11:22:56 -!- Zmir.hassani has left Special:Chat 12:01:53 -!- Sammy1207 has joined Special:Chat 12:02:08 -!- Sammy1207 has joined Special:Chat 12:02:35 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 12:02:55 -!- Sammy1207 has left Special:Chat 12:10:41 -!- Zmir.hassani has joined Special:Chat 12:11:09 salam 12:11:10 fay 12:12:54 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 12:13:25 Zmir.hassani hi 12:15:53 cv 12:16:41 Zmir.hassani what 12:19:25 Episódio 16 +20 12:20:31 Zmir.hassani I'm going 12:20:34 salam fay 12:20:48 Zmir.hassani what 12:21:13 Episódio 16 12:21:47 Zmir.hassani I'm going I will not keep talking to someone I don't understand 12:22:48 Troublemaker Episódio 16 12:22:48 (akumatization mask) 12:23:12 Hey Jally 12:23:39 ! 12:23:50 FalcoLombardi99 Hey 12:24:29 FalcoLombardi99 Tell me what this person says I do not understand 12:25:18 Episódio.16.17.18.19.20 (akumatization mask) 12:25:26 I don't know what this user is saying either smh 12:25:50 The problem is that he does not speak English 12:27:26 true 12:31:28 English no français sey 12:33:14 I'm going I can not stay now 2018 05 15